The invention relates to a fixation arrangement for bearing bushings on a universal joint yoke.
From DE 102 61 114 A1, different fixation arrangements for bearing bushings on a universal joint yoke are known and include a universal joint yoke with a yoke base that defines a longitudinal axis. From the yoke base, two yoke arms project. The yoke arms extend diametrically offset from the longitudinal axis in the same direction from the yoke base. Each yoke arm has a through-extending bearing bore, wherein the bearing bores of both yoke arms are centered on a common bore axis that intersects the longitudinal axis at a right angle. The yoke arms each have, respectively, on an outer face facing away from the longitudinal axis and offset towards the yoke base when seen in a longitudinal sectional view containing the bore axis and facing the bearing bore, a circular arc groove. The center of the circular arc groove is arranged on the bore axis. The bearing bushing includes a bushing bottom and a circumferential wall. It is accommodated in the bearing bore of one yoke arm, wherein the bushing bottom faces towards the outside. On its outer face, the bushing bottom has a journal that projects outwardly beyond the bearing bore and is provided with a circumferentially extending groove, which center is arranged on the bore axis. A securing element is provided, which is formed like a kidney-shaped bow and has two portions that are elastically deformable towards each other and of which the outer portion engages in the circular arc groove and the inner portion engages in the groove of the journal at the bushing bottom. Alternatively, a securing element in form of a locking plate is provided that has an outer circumference which is adapted to the circular arc groove and engages in the same with an engagement portion. Furthermore, this securing element has a through bore, through which a screw can be inserted into a central bore in the bushing bottom. Alternatively, a plate-like securing element is proposed with an outer circumference that is adapted to the circular arc groove and is provided with a central through bore, wherein a journal, arranged to the bushing bottom, passes through this bore. The securing element is secured in its position by a securing ring, which engages in a groove of the journal at the bushing bottom. Additionally, in all embodiments, at the circumferential ends of the circular arc groove, abutments can be provided that secure the securing element against rotation.
The above-described securing arrangements necessitate measures and processing steps on the universal joint yoke, as well as on the bearing bushing. The journals, attached at the outside on the bushing bottom of the bearing bushing, or the attachment means, e.g. screws, however, enable that to a significant degree in front of the end of the yoke arms, which is distanced to the yoke base, a reduction of the rotational diameter of the universal joint yoke in the assembled condition of the bearing bushings is achievable, but, however, still necessitate, in many areas, a larger rotational diameter and, thus, limit also the maximum articulation angle.